


Срубить дерево в лесу могильных плит

by ForeverNemi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Стив с размаху врезал по мраморной плите с именем Барнса, и та, секунду по привычке постояв ровно, обвалилась кучей крупных кусков.





	Срубить дерево в лесу могильных плит

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн фика: заключительная сцена "Первый мститель: Другая война" ("Капитан Америка: Зимний Солдат") после "похорон" Ника Фьюри.  
> Упоминаются отношения Стива Роджерса и Баки Барнса до и во время ВМВ.

Наташа, отстояв на «поминках» Фьюри положенное и отдав Стиву папку, ушла, оставив мужчин втроём. Стив долго листал те несколько страниц, чуть задержавшись на фото, приколотое к грязно-серой обложке. И Сэм, и Фьюри не отвлекали его от раздумий, и Стив, возможно, совершенно забыл о них, когда уверенно отправился куда-то по только ему известному маршруту.  
— Стив, куда ты?  
— Навестить… Одно место, — удосужился ответить тот, не сбавляя шага.  
— Стив!..  
Сэм смотрел Стиву в спину, пока тот медленно, но уверенно шёл, лавируя между могильных плит. Папка, которую дала Наташа, так и осталась в его руке. Стив сжимал её так сильно, что на грязно-сером картоне остались заломы.  
— Оставь его, Уилсон. – Когда хотел, Фьюри двигался бесшумно и молниеносно, и только услышав его голос за спиной, Сэм понял, что тот рядом. – Осмотрись, это Арлингтон. Половина здесь похороненных вернулась домой прахом или клочками одежды. И он тоже идёт к пустой могиле.

— Ты как?  
Стив полуобернулся, посмотрел на Сэма, показав, что заметил его приход, но быстро вернулся взглядом обратно. Сэм подошёл поближе и тоже уставился на пустое место в центре памятника, окружённое пятью высокими мраморными плитами. После того, как мир узнал о том, что Капитан Америка жив, его памятную стелу выкорчевали из земли на Арлингтонском кладбище и спрятали подальше. Негоже раньше времени хоронить национальный символ. Но плиты с именами Дугана и Фэллсворта, Джонса и Мориты ещё стояли вместе.   
Как и плита с именем Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, 1917-1944, погиб в бою, серебряная звезда и пурпурное сердце.  
— Когда только разморозили, я пришёл сюда на следующий день после того, как врачи допустили меня до мирной жизни. На второй я пошёл к Пегги. Но в первый валялся здесь, как мешок с камнями, и плакал, и рыл эту могилу, чтобы добраться до него, чтобы увидеть, что его всё же нашли и вернули домой. Хотя бы так.  
Стив посмотрел в небо и улыбнулся.  
— А там никого нет. Как думаешь, что они скажут, когда я попрошу убрать и эту плиту? Или затереть год его смерти? Подумают, что Капитан Америка совсем выжил из ума? Что падение с неба вытрясло из него мозги, а остатки их выскоблило Потомаком?  
— Не думаю, что кто-то скажет так про тебя, Стив.  
В ответ Сэм услышал только тихий вздох. Стив снова открыл папку и не отводил глаз от старого фото из личного дела сержанта Барнса.   
— Он позволил поцеловать себя, когда мне исполнилось пятнадцать. Прямо на улице, когда над нами взрывались фейерверки. Вокруг была толпа, а мы спрятались за угол, и я прижал его к стене. Смешно… Тогда он был на две головы выше, в полтора раза шире… Но он не смеялся надо мной, хотя что я мог на самом деле, вечно полуголодный, тощий и больной.  
Стив перевёл дух и продолжил, вспоминая что-то для себя, и Сэму было неловко слушать его, будто он забрался в чужую голову и подсматривал непредназначенное для него. Но сейчас, после этих откровений, стало гораздо понятнее, почему Капитан Америка бросил щит после первого же изумлённого «Баки!».  
— Я недавно узнал, что дети тренируются целоваться на помидорах. Представляешь?  
Сэм сжал покрепче губы, чтобы не улыбнуться, потому что – да, он был в курсе.  
— В моё время, — Стив всё же ухмыльнулся, произнеся это, — их ели, а не целовали, потому что как можно целовать еду? А я учился поцелуям на губах Баки. Учился чувствовать чужое тепло в руках, обнимая его.  
— Фух.  
Сэм был вынужден присесть, потому что от таких признаний ноги ему немного отказывали. Он уселся на густую траву напротив высоких готических букв, сложенных в «Джеймс Бьюк…», а остальное ему закрывали ноги Стива.  
— Это не та история, которую можно узнать о Капитане Америка в школе.  
Стив посмотрел на него сверху вниз, и кривая полуулыбка придала ему сходство с карикатурным злодеем. У Сэма кольнуло в груди, насколько Стив был сейчас не похож на себя привычного. Плакатного.  
— Ты когда-нибудь слышал про «тихуанские библии»?  
Сэму пришлось напрячься, чтобы вспомнить, но всё же он кивнул.  
— Порнушка?  
— Порнушка, — подтвердил Стив. – Но такие книжечки были не только про пышногрудых красоток. Про мужчин для мужчин тоже. Очень редкие, сам понимаешь. В наше время, — Стив снова хмыкнул, — за них сажали в тюрьму. И однажды Баки нашёл такую про нас с ним и принёс показать. Здорово тогда повеселились.  
Стив замолчал и задумался, проваливаясь в воспоминания, и в первый раз за весь день лицо его было расслабленным и немного весёлым.  
— Помню, Баки тогда сказал, что художники слишком много воображают, и мой член по размеру совсем не похож на биту. Боже…  
Стив спрятал лицо в ладонях, и Сэм растерянно смотрел на то, как вздрагивали его плечи от беззвучного рыдания.  
— Мне очень жаль, — единственное, что смог сказать он, но понимал, что это нисколько не утешало.  
— А теперь я стою здесь, — хрипло продолжил Стив, чуть успокоившись, — перед пустой могилой человека, которого люблю больше жизни, и чью смерть помню ярче, чем свою. А он ходит где-то, скрываясь от меня, и я не могу даже посмотреть на него! Не могу сказать, как люблю его, потому что он не помнит меня!  
Едва договорив, Стив с размаху врезал по мраморной плите с именем Барнса, и та, секунду по привычке постояв ровно, обвалилась кучей крупных кусков.  
— Потому что кто-то превратил его в беспамятного монстра во славу ГИДРЫ, — Стив продолжал крушить обломки, не видя, что разбивал в кровь кулаки, не чувствуя боли в приступе тоскливого безумия. Выпавшая папка упала ему под ноги, и Сэм успел подхватить её, мельком заглядывая внутрь. Но даже на первых страницах его замутило. И кто бы смог винить Стива в том, что тот выташнивал из себя боль и горе после того, что узнал.  
Сэм молча наблюдал за этим, рискнув подойти только после того, как Стив упал на колени, опираясь разбитыми ладонями в мраморную крошку. Он снова безутешно плакал, и Сэм не нашел ничего правильнее, чем напомнить:  
— Но ведь он жив. И спас тебя. Так возьми себя в руки, солдат, и начинай искать его!  
Сэм не особо-то верил в бога, но сейчас, глядя, как загорались огнём глаза Стива, ощутил тот трепет, что сковывал далёких предков при раскатах грома, заставляя верить в кого-то огромного и недоступного, потустороннего и всесильного. И Сэм нисколько не сомневался: этот бог своего добьётся, найдёт, разнося весь мир, вставший на его пути, в мелкое крошево.

Как то, что сейчас пылило под подошвами его ботинок.  
Дж  
бью  
нс  
17  
94


End file.
